And Only She Can Heal Him
by thgwordsmith
Summary: Katniss is married to Gale, and Gale has a former best friend named Peeta who is married to Delly. According to Gale, Peeta is a shell of his former, outgoing, happy self, ever since he got married to his abusive wife. What will happen when Katniss, who married Gale just to support Prim, crosses paths with the broken Peeta? Will Katniss be just what he needs to heal his heart? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. Obviously. My previous account, thehungergameswordsmith, I have forgotten my login details as it was almost 3 years ago, and support has not replied to any of my emails asking for help. I am thinking of continuing those stories, but under this account, and changing my story "Taking Wing" as I am not really happy with it and now I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote some things.**

 **This is a modern day AU Katniss and Peeta fanfiction. Katniss is married to Gale, and Peeta is married to Delly. Katniss is 22, Gale is 26, Peeta is 24, and Delly is also 24. Katniss and Gale have been married for 2 years, and Peeta and Delly have been married for 3 years, and have one 3 year old daughter together.**

 **KATNISS POV**

I sigh as I smooth my long, dark braid down my back. I look at myself in the mirror, too lazy to re-do my braid that has been mussed by the day's events. Gale and I will be moving in less than a month, and all day today I was busy sorting through things, deciding whether or not it needed to be gotten rid of, or if not, packed away. My hair will just have to do, I decide as I exit the bathroom and head off into my bedroom to get changed.

Gale, my husband, arranged to meet up with an old friend named Peeta and his wife tonight, and I'm not entirely thrilled. Based on what Gale's told me about the wife of his friend, Delly, the one who I will be having to converse and be friendly with while Gale and Peeta go off on their own and catch up, I will not be having a great time. I remember meeting Delly once before, at our wedding reception, her having been invited by Gale's family since she and his family went way back. All I remember about her was that she was blonde and somewhat snobby.

I hate fake people, and I hate people that think they're better than you for no good reason. If you end world hunger, then yes, you can officially say you're better than I. But, if you're just a normal, run-of-the-mill human being, no, you are not any better. Add to that, Gale has talked about how sad it has been to see his friend Peeta go downhill. Gale tells me that Peeta used to be outgoing, fun, and great with people. But after he and Delly got married, she would snap at him and cut him down over basically anything. If Peeta cracked a joke, something he apparently always did, Delly would snap at him. If he wanted to do something Delly didn't approve entirely of, she would snap at him. Now, or at least the last time Gale saw him, Peeta was quiet, reserved, and nothing like his old self.

This whole scenario just completely put me off visiting them, but my husband was excited to see his old friend he hadn't seen properly in years, and probably wouldn't see again for many more due to the move, and I couldn't deny him that.

I was trying to be less self-centered and more accommodating, as that's what our marriage counsellor, Dr. Aurelius, said I should do.

I must admit, I am rather a controlling individual, and Gale and I have been at each other's throats on more than one occasion because neither of us would back down. I just have to be more submissive, and I've really been trying. After all, the thought of being someone like what I imagine Delly to be is sickening.

I throw my clothes on, just a simple denim skirt and a soft orange and teal paisley peasant top. This blouse is one of my go-tos for when I'm too lazy to assemble a proper blouse and jacket. Which, if I'm being honest, is most of the time.

I grab my car keys and handbag from the countertop where I always keep them, checking to make sure I have my wallet and mobile phone before I rush out the door. We are almost late, and Gale still isn't 100% ready.

"Gale, I'll be in the car waiting!" I call from the walkway as I semi-sprint towards the car."

I hear a faint, but somewhat grumpy, "Okay, I'll be out in a minute, Katniss!"

I roll my eyes, subconsciously kicking myself for not insisting he got ready earlier.

 _Patience, Katniss. Patience_ , says Dr. Aurelius' voice inside my head.

I know that maybe Gale and I weren't exactly right for each other, as we both have very strong personalities, however, at the time we got married, it just made sense. We'd known each other for all our lives, had hunted together as teens when both of our families were struggling and having a hard time putting food on the table, and I suppose everyone just expected it, even if I hadn't.

The day Gale asked me to marry him was a bittersweet day. It was a hot, August day, and Gale and I had just finished skinning a couple of rabbits we'd caught in our snares. It was boiling hot, sweat was pouring off of my face, and my hair was drenched in it. With both our hands bloody and peppered with rabbit hairs, I was nothing short of shocked when Gale took my hands in his, kissed me hard on the mouth, and asked me right then and there to be his wife. Of course, I ripped my hands out of his grasp, slapped him dead in the face, and told him there was no chance in hell. I never even knew he thought of me in that way, never mind had we dated or anything of the sort. I was still just 20, and I didn't think I was ready for such a big step. But, I had my little sister Prim to think of, and I knew marrying Gale would ensure that we were taken care of financially as well, not just food-wise.

So, that night, when he called me asking if I'd thought about it, I told him yes. In just two months, we were married and Gale was working in the mines. Prim and I were better off than we'd been in years, and I still could hunt and do as I pleased. It actually turned into a really great marriage. I love Gale, I always have somehow. I guess if I'd thought of it, I would have known that we would probably end up together. But, for most of my life, I didn't have the privilege to think about anyone in that way. Not when my little sister was starving and my mother had checked out into a trauma-induced oblivion.

My father died in the same mines Gale works in today, and my mother did not handle it well. He was the love of her life, and when he died, she checked out. She just wasn't there anymore. The only way to describe it was when my father died, she died as well.

Even though she's improved immensely, she still isn't capable of taking care of Prim. If I hadn't learned to hunt from my father before he died, we would have starved to death. Yes, I had a minimum wage waitressing job, but that's hardly enough to pay rent and feed three people.

So, I dug out my dad's bow and arrows, and I wracked my brain to remember everything he'd taught me as a child. Before long, I was venturing deeper and deeper into the woods near my house, and that's where I discovered that Gale also hunted. We'd been hunting together ever since.

Somehow I can't imagine myself ever being so devastated if Gale died that I'd check out the way my mom did. Sometimes this worries me. I know my mother loved my father more than anything else in the world, and that's why it affected her so badly. If I really love Gale, shouldn't I be terrified every day of losing him the same way I lost my father?

As I sit in the car waiting, I shake those thoughts out of my mind. I don't know why sometimes when I am alone I have such thoughts. They surely can't be normal.

Gale joins me in the car, grumbling something about his belt giving him a hard time and something about not being able to find his headphones. I roll my eyes yet again. Such a petty thing to get worked up over.

He slams the door shut, and I start the car. I see Primrose left her car parked in the way, she's just turned 18 and I do try to give her some amount of freedom, since she is, in fact, legally, an adult. I just don't know how she went from an innocent little tween to a grown woman.

I really don't.

My wave of nostalgia is wiped away by annoyance when I have a difficult time squeezing my car past hers. I would have her move it, but she's at her boyfriend, Rory's house. Rory is Gale's brother, and he's been nothing but trouble ever since he hit puberty. All we can hope for is that he doesn't knock my sister up. That's all that I'd need, another mouth to fill. I know Rory would flee the scene of the crime the second he heard she was pregnant, so that would be out of the picture.

I really need to stop being so negative, even if it's just in my thoughts.

Gale takes out his GPS, since he doesn't remember the way to their house, and I've never even been there before.

After about a 30 minute drive, I turn onto their road. At the end of the road is a little turn-around, and they live on the left side of that. I park, trying to compose myself. Damn my antisocial tendencies.

Gale takes my hand in his, striding confidently up to their front door, as I follow beside him warily. I ring the doorbell. No answer.

"Maybe it doesn't work." Gale says as he knocks loudly on the door.

Instantly, I hear the shrill, screaming voice of a little girl, "Papa! Someone's here!"

Gale and I look at each other, amused.

Peeta opens the door. I am shocked to see a tall, handsome man with sparkling blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that falls gently over his forehead. He greets us kindly, shakes our hands, but there is no smile on his face. I wonder if we are really welcome until Delly shows up behind him with a huge smile slapped across her lumpy face. I don't know what it is about her face, it just looks _lumpy_. I smile weakly as we are ushered inside.

Peeta is cooking some lamb stew and has some cheese buns in the oven, and apologizes for it not being ready sooner.

"No worries," I say quietly as I put my handbag down and my car keys away.

Gale jumps right into to engaging Peeta in conversation, leaving Delly and me to ourselves less than a minute of walking in their door.

"So I hear you're moving in a couple of weeks!" She says enthusiastically. From what I've heard about her, this surprises me and even startles me a bit. I was prepared for rude and aloof, I wasn't prepared for bubbly and overly cheerful.

I shift my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Yeah, we are."

She stirs some cheese into a pot of potatoes, "Where abouts are you moving to?" She continues to prod.

"Pennsylvania," I say shortly as I silently pray for Gale to come rescue me.

"Oh, what are you going there for?" She smiles at me again as she lowers the heat on the potatoes.

I pick at my fingernails, "Gale thinks there are better mining opportunities there, and I'm not really in any position to protest. I have a younger sister who still relies on me for everything, so I have her to think about."

I can hear Peeta and Gale talking about things, Gale chattering on enthusiastically about jobs in Pennsylvania, and Peeta answering in emotionless, one word replies.

I somehow cannot believe that Peeta used to be the outgoing one, and that Delly bullied him into being this way.

Once dinner is ready, we all sit down at the table.

Their daughter, Rosie, plops down in her chair. She spent the entire time we had been there dancing around, singing. She is a blonde, sweet little thing, with blue eyes and the sweetest personality. On multiple occasions, she came up to me speaking gibberish excitedly about one of her toys. The only times I saw any hint of happiness in Peeta Mellark's eyes was when he glanced over at his daughter. When Delly spoke to him, he was even more aloof answering her than when he spoke to me.

That was the only thing that made me think that there was even the slightest possibility that Gale was right.

I awkwardly start serving myself and Gale. I'm never good at being a guest, because I always wait for someone else to go before me. When I'm a guest I'm expected to go first, and it just throws my entire set of manners off.

I dig into my salad first, the garlic yogurt sauce is divine. Next, I take a generous bite out of one of the cheese buns, and I feel like I've gone to Heaven. I can't be certain that my eyes didn't roll back in my head.

I try the lamb stew, and this by far, is the most rich, decadent, amazing stew I've ever eaten. The little pieces of lamb were cooked to perfection, it was almost flaky, how tender it was. The cheese potatoes are alright, but I remind myself that they weren't cooked by Peeta, and suspect that's probably why they aren't on par with the rest of the dinner.

Peeta may not be friendly, but he certainly outdid himself tonight.

In between mouthfuls of cheese buns and stew I manage to convey my gratitude and just how incredible this meal is.

He nods at me and I see something like a glimmer in his eye that I haven't seen other than when he looks at his daughter, "Thank you, Katniss."

My eyes dart to the floor uncomfortably. I can't put my finger on it, but that small glimmer sent a shot of heat coursing through my body.

Gale begins talking about a recent trip to Atlanta we'd taken, and mentions we brought photos.

"Are they on your phone, or did you bring prints?" Peeta asks me when I agree with Gale.

I quickly swallow what's left of the food in my mouth, "I brought prints, if you'd want to look at them."

His eyes light up again, "That's the way I prefer, actually."

I smile, agreeingly, "There's just something about flipping through a stack of photos, rather than just frantically searching through a thousand on your phone while someone awkwardly stands over your shoulder waiting." I say.

He grins as he gets up to clear the table.

As he reaches for my empty plate, I insist I bring my plate into the kitchen with Gale's. We take the plates to the kitchen together, as Delly and Gale are left at the table chatting.

I take the silverware off of the plates, as Peeta does the same, and we stack them. My hand accidentally brushes his as he and I put the silverware on the top plate. I feel a jolt of electricity as our hands touch. I clear my throat awkwardly, thanking him again for the beautiful dinner.

He gives me the same grin he gave me before, and I feel another wave of heat pulse through my body.

What is going on? Peeta is a quiet, reserved, _strange_ man. This couldn't possibly be _attraction_ I'm feeling for him, _could it_?

I shake that out of my head. It's just nerves. Preparing for the move hasn't exactly been easy on me. Especially since Prim has been throwing fits about leaving Rory and all of her friends behind. If I had any say in the matter, of course I wouldn't leave North Carolina. I've lived here all of my life, and the little cabin that Gale and I call home for the past two years is where I'll leave my heart.

I'll miss hunting these woods, and I'll even miss my mother. Since Gale and I got married, she's been living with a friend, so at least in that aspect I know she'll be taken care of.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by Peeta's voice, "Do you have the photos ready, Katniss?" The way he says my name makes my heart melt a little.

I glance up at him, noticing he is now in the living room, "Yes," I say as I withdraw the box of photos from my handbag.

We move into the living room as Delly starts cleaning up the kitchen. We sit down on the plush couch, and little Rosie comes in excitedly. She wants to see our photos, too.

As a financially depressed, young couple, it is rare that Gale and I take any trips, so this in itself is a big treat for me. Getting to show off photos from an actual trip we took, showing them to someone who actually wants to look at them. It's a dream come true, however sad that may be.

I take the stack of photos out of the cardboard box they were in, handing them ever so gently to Peeta.

"Thank you." he nods as he just as carefully takes them from my hand. I am not even certain that we physically touched, but as his hand meets mine, I feel a spark.

I somewhat am taken aback. Does he have a cellphone on him that's short circuiting or something? I've never felt anything remotely like this with any man I've ever come in contact with, no less a stranger who is _strange_. He brings the word stranger to mean exactly what it's supposed to.

He begins to flip through the photos, and I am pleased that I don't have to explain every one in detail to him. He's obviously been to Atlanta before, of course, he is a town boy.

In the area we live in, the poorer, country region is called "The Seam," and those who live in the town are frequently referred to, mostly in a derogatory way from those who live in the Seam as "town people." So, in this case, Peeta is a town boy, and Delly is a town girl. Of course they'd only marry within town people, and it's very uncommon to do otherwise. Nature has its funny ways of keeping people loyal to their own social standings.

Most of the people who live in the Seam and mountains are of more of a dark complexion, such as dark brown/black hair and olive skin. Many in the Seam are also grey-eyed or brown eyed. Most of the town people are of a much lighter complexion, sporting light brown to blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

I am unsure as to why this is, but my only reasoning would be people marry within their social status groups, and those who don't, typically regret it as most end in divorce.

This is why I cannot understand why my body is reacting this way to Peeta Mellark, the broken, strange town boy who probably never looked towards my way once, even though we all grew up within 10 miles of each other and attended the same schools, just different years.

I sigh as he finishes the photos and hands them back to me with a little grin.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed these." he says quietly as he runs a broad fingered hand through his golden curls. How can a man so handsome, so previously outgoing and personable, turn into such a soft-spoken introvert who cannot even make eye contact with the wife of one of his former best friends?

 **This is the strange end to Chapter 1, sorry for the bizarre ending, but at the moment I have just a little bit of writer's block, and I am unsure where I want to go with this story from here. I really like the idea of Peeta being broken from an abusive marriage and childhood, but I don't have any clue where I want Katniss and Peeta to start their romance, etc.. Give me a week, and hopefully there will be an update soon! I'm also in the middle of an international move (kind of what inspired this in a way) and I am super busy as I'm leaving in less than a week! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**

 **EDIT: I changed Peeta and Delly's ages as I figured out what I want to do with this story, and it all meshes better that way. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2, a little earlier than I expected! Enjoy!**

My thoughts are interrupted by Rosie running back in to show off her "Finding Nemo" DVD and excitedly telling me that they are making "Finding Dory." I smile and am surprised when she throws herself into my arms.

I somewhat awkwardly hug her back, my heart thoroughly warmed by the 3 year old's embrace.

I glance at Peeta, who seems to be just as surprised as I am, "Wow, she is usually really wary of strangers." he says, raising his eyebrows.

As she cuddles even closer, I shrug. She and I have that in common.

After we visit for a while longer, most of the conversation being robbed by Delly, I yawn and announce we probably should be getting home. In my defense, it is already 9, and I know Gale has to get up early for work, and I for hunting. Gale isn't exactly known to be a morning person either, and I want to make the little time we have in the morning together to be as painless as possible.

I gather my things off of the couch. I have my keys, my handbag, my photos. I seem to have everything, so I'm satisfied and we head out the door.

Delly and Peeta stand in the doorway, and we say goodnight. As usual, I am bad at goodbyes, and even say so as we awkwardly begin to walk down the driveway. I'm relieved this night went okay, and sadly, even relieved I probably won't see them ever again, at least not for a long time.

"Have a good night, Katniss!" Peeta calls out from the doorway. I find this very odd, but no matter. I'm never seeing them again anyway.

Where is my phone, where is it?! I scramble around my house the next morning, desperate to find my mobile phone. I cannot go hunting without it, or I risk getting killed by a bear or coyote, even a mountain lion. My bow and arrows aren't enough to easily bring down any of those large animals, so if I ever came across one, my best bet would be to hide or climb a tree, and call for help.

But I can't call for help without a phone.

With a sinking in my gut, I realize I know exactly where my phone is. In Peeta Mellark's bathroom, on the shelf above the sink.

"Damn it!"I curse, kicking the side of my bed.

Gale has already left for work, and we don't have a house phone as they have basically become obsolete and we cannot afford something so unnecessary. I'll just have to go over there without any warning and hope someone is home.

I grab my car keys and my wallet and pile myself into my rusty, little car. Gale has a nicer car than I do, but then again, he says he needs it more than me anyway. I wasn't in the mood to argue that with him, so I let him have it.

My car engine spits and sputters before it finally comes to a roaring start. I curse a bit under my breath as I sputter down the little dirt road that leads to our house. I don't know what will happen if this thing breaks down and I don't have my phone with me. I'd be stuck for hours before someone comes up this way.

I can feel my brakes need to be fixed, as they are not stopping the car as efficiently as they should. Just add that to the list of things I cannot afford.

I think I know where I'm going, but then again, I'm not so sure. Gale guided me last night with his GPS, and I can only hope that I can remember the road they live on.

I sit at a red light in the left lane, then realize in horror that I need to turn right here. When the light turns green, I cut over quickly and turn right, earning several honks from the people I cut off.

I pull into a parking spot on the side of the road and sigh. This is so embarrassing. Of all places to leave it. Their bathroom.

There is a car in the driveway, so someone is home. I silently pray that it's Delly.

I meander up to the door, remembering the doorbell doesn't work, and knock.

"Papa! Someone is here again!" I hear Rosie scream as little footsteps come pelting up to the other side of the door. Papa is home. So it's not Delly. My stomach sinks.

I hear the door unlock, and I open it to see sparkling blue eyes. Peeta's hair is wet, and he is wearing jeans and a university sweatshirt. His hands are covered in flour, which conflicts with the fact he's fresh out of the shower. He must have gone straight to doing whatever he's doing in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Katniss," he says gently, obviously quite stunned that I'm standing at his doorstep.

I rub my arm nervously, studying the mark on my shoe intently, "I accidentally left my cell phone here, I think it's in your bathroom…"

He motions to come in, "Oh, no problem, go right ahead."

Rosie hugs my legs as I walk through, almost making me trip. I laugh, crouching down to get to her level.

"You know, Rosie, you remind me of someone very special," I say with a wide smile on my lips.

She giggles, "Who?"

I tickle her belly, "My little sister Prim, although now she's grown and grumpy and doesn't like Finding Nemo anymore."

Rosie copies me and tickles under my chin, "You remembered!"

"Of course!" I chuckle as I stand to my feet. I notice that Peeta is smiling at me, that twinkle in his eye ever so prevalent. I clear my throat, hurrying into the bathroom to retrieve my phone, thanking Peeta, hugging Rosie goodbye, and all but running back out the door and down the driveway to my rickety old car.

I roll my ankle on a stone, and I fall to the cold, hard pavement with a loud "thud." Peeta's already shut the door and isn't where he can see me, and I struggle to get up. My knee is bleeding, and my hip is hurting terribly. I can already feel my ankle is out of joint, and begrudgingly know that I'm in for a trip to the ER. I guess hunting is out of the question today.

It's then that I hear it. The woman's voice shrieking curses. She's going on about someone being a dirty whore. She's calling the girl nothing but a disgusting, ugly, pathetic whore. It's in that moment I realize she's calling the girl Peeta. It's not a girl who the voice is screaming at, and that voice belongs to Delly.

I scramble to get up, but am pinned to the ground by my out of joint ankle, horrified that I've just heard something I shouldn't have, all at the same while terrified for Peeta.

Gale was most certainly right, but I don't think even he would have realized it was to this extent.

"You just want any woman that moves, you piece of filth! I shouldn't have ever married you, Peeta Mellark! I should have gone off and had that leech of a child by myself! You're so worthless!"

I hear Peeta raise his voice slightly, but not much. I think his voice is only at a normal speaking level at this point, "Don't say that Delly."

You can hear a loud slap, and I clearly imagine it landing right on Peeta's rosy cheek, "Of course I'll say the truth, I'll say nothing else!"

It's then that Peeta opens the door, "I'm going down to the bakery, Dell, if you need anything."

"Fine, I'm going to bed!" she shouts after him.

He shuts the door behind him, locking it, turns to walk to his car, then stops dead in his tracks as he sees me laying on the frigid ground. We make eye contact, and I can see the disbelief and embarrassment in his eyes.

He snaps out of it, realizing I'm hurt, and rushes over to me, "Are you okay? What happened?!" he questions, worried.

I look up into his aching, cobalt eyes, brushing back a strand of his soft hair off of his forehead, "I could ask the same of you."

He looks away suddenly, muttering, "It's nothing, I'm fine." He clears his throat then smiles at me, "So what happened?"

I wince as he touches my ankle, "I twisted my ankle on a stone, then I guess the rest is history."

"Where does it hurt?" he sees my blood on my knee and wipes it away with his sleeve.

"Don't, you'll ruin your shirt," I scold.

"It's okay, Katniss. Now, I asked, are you in pain anywhere else?" he prods, his gaze fiercely locked onto mine.

I breathe in sharply as I touch my left hip, "My hip and knee hurt, and I'm fairly certain my ankle is dislocated."

He heaves me up over his shoulder in one swift move, taking my breath away at his sheer strength, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

I'm not really in a position to protest, so I go limp as he places me gently in the seat of his car. It's okay to leave my car here, as I'm parked out of view from the house.

Peeta and I sit in silence all the way to the hospital, and I wonder how such a wonderful man ended up with such a snake of a woman.

But, then, Delly's words echo in my head, I shouldn't have ever married you, Peeta Mellark! I should have gone off and had that leech of a child by myself!

Peeta married Delly because she was pregnant and because it was the right thing to do. Somehow, that breaks my heart even more.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I know it's out a lot earlier than I thought it would be, but I just got really inspired today to write, and I went for it! I can't promise I'll update as often as I am now, but I will try to update at least once a week, hopefully more after I move and get settled!**


End file.
